


The Lovely Bones: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Stories [53]
Category: Original Work, The Lovely Bones (2009), The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by a Movie, One Word Prompt Meme, Reviews, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the book The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold (as well as the 2009 film based on the book).





	The Lovely Bones: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Alice Sebold owns The Lovely Bones, and the geniuses at Paramount Pictures own the 2009 film The Lovely Bones. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The Lovely Bones: My Thoughts**

I have read the the book **The Lovely Bones** from time to time. And I think it sure is an awesome one to read, as well as help make a writer think, too. Plus, the protagonist, Susie Salmon, shows how wise and observant she can be when she puts her mind to it. (Of course, the 2009 movie The Lovely Bones is really awesome, as well as very inspiring too. Saoirse Ronan sure did an awesome job with the role of Susie, as did Stanley Tucci in his portrayal of George Harvey.)

Of course, there are some things that I took notice of while I read the book (and compared it to its film counterpart):

1) In the novel, there is a scene where Susie is raped before being killed, and her body is then dismembered; in the movie, the rape scene is left out (as Saoirse’s parents supposedly and understandably felt upset about that scene, and insisted it be cut from the film if their daughter was doing the movie), and Susie’s body is left intact.

2) In the book, Susie’s mother Abigail has an affair with Detective Len Fenerman, and she leaves for eight years. In the movie, the affair is left out (except for a glance between Abigail and Len in the police station), and Abigail instead leaves for eight months; while she is gone, she picks fruit.

3) In the film, Susie and Ray are about to kiss at Susie’s locker when they’re interrupted by Ruth, who comes out the classroom door and into the hallway, followed by the principal (whose name is Principal Caden in the movie, while in the book he is known as Mr. Peterford). This is different from the novel, where Susie and Ray instead spy from the scaffold on Ruth, Mr. Peterford and Miss Ryan (who is left out of the film), and later, Ray kisses Susie by her locker.

4) In the novel, eight years pass, and Buckley grows up; in the film, only five years pass, and he remains a child when Abigail returns.

Basically, the book and the movie are different, but they’re both very neat, as well as very inspiring, too. I highly recommend the novel The Lovely Bones, and I give it five stars as well.. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
